Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre IV
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: We all know that Leatherface has a daughter but not many knew that Tex had one too. Tex Sawyer and Lacie Sky were passionate lovers and proud parents of Hunter Sawyer. When Hunter is taken by Michelle and Benny and Lacie is killed, Tex and the Sawyer clan will do anything to get the girl back no matter how long it takes. (Rated M for graphic death scenes)
1. Prolouge

**Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4**

* * *

_**Prologue: Sweet Lacie And Baby Hunter**_

Tex stood outside the two-story house, it had been a long time since he was home. Taking in the old house, little Baby Sawyer rushed out the house and greeted her uncle.

"Uncle Tex!" she ran into the tall blonde's arms, "We missed you!"

Others in the house heard Baby's call and eagerly rushed out to greet the returned Sawyer. The other brothers, Tinker and Junior, were the first to greet their brother as Mama Sawyer slowly followed behind her sons with a tall woman cradling a small infant in her arms. The tall woman smiled at Tex, enjoying the sight of her lover being surrounded by those he loved dearly.

Tex spotted the tall woman and smiled at her, if there was anyone he so dearly missed, it was his lover Lacie. Walking through his family, Tex greeted his lover, "Ain't see you in forever neither."

She giggled at that as Baby rushed to Lacie's side, "She's here! She's here!"

Pretending not to know what Baby meant, Tex teased, "Who's here?"

Lacie looked at the covered child in her arms, removing the corner of the blanket that protected the little one from the harsh Texan sun. She smiled as the little girl opened her weary eyes before cooing softly.

Tex stared at his daughter, she had fair skin like her mother and dark brown eyes too. "She's beautiful, What'd you name her?"

Mama pushed herself next to her son and answered, "Hunter Sawyer."

Tex continued to smile, acknowledging his family as he commented, "It's a perfect name. Let's go inside, I've things to tell ya."

Everyone walked back to the front door, Lacie and Tex straying a bit as she asked, "Would you like to hold her Tex? She hasn't been held by anyone other than me."

Tex chuckled, not surprise she had taken his request seriously. "Of course, let me see my baby."

Lacie carefully handed Tex the small girl, little Hunter made questioning noises but didn't protest as she found herself in a man's arms. She reached out of the tightly bundled blanket and tried to touch his face. Tex laughed at the girl's attempts to reach his face and brought her closer.

"Baby's been waiting to be able to play dress up with her." Lacie commented offhandedly.

"I'll bet she has." He chuckled, enjoying his little girl's curious touch, "When was she born?"

"A month ago." Lacie stated as they enter the front door. Everyone else was gather in the kitchen waiting to hear Tex's news. "I was hoping she'd come when you came back but I guess not."

"Don't worry about it." Tex kissed her cheek and asked, "Why don't you take a seat and relax, I'll take care of Hunter."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Okay, if she gets hungry I'll take her and bring her back to you."

Tex nodded his head, smiling down at his daughter. He gently bounced her a bit while he leaned himself on a counter. "So," Tinker asked, chewing on a piece of meat. "what's this big thing you gotta tell us."

Tex bounced Hunter a little longer before starting, "We got two city folk roaming around. A woman and a man."

Tinker smiled excitedly, "You told them where to go right?"

Tex nodded his head, gently swaying his little girl as he confirm where the unsuspecting couple would be. "By the way, does Al really need to shoot at me with his fucking shotgun?"

Mama rolled her eyes as Tinker answered, "The old fool is just wrong in the head, you two never have gotten along."

"All the same." Tex muttered with a dark tone.

"Never mind that." Mama rolled herself toward Lacie, an indication for the younger woman to wheel her into the living room for her nap. "Tink, get your truck ready. Junior, start cleaning up for our guests."

Tinker and Junior nodded, leaving to start their given tasks. Tex gently brushed Hunter's cheek with his forefinger and she happily cooed at the affectionate attention she was receiving. "Ain't ya just a cutie."

"Just a cutie pie." Mama added, "Why don't you settle in and spend a little time with her before they arrive?"

Before Tex could answer Lacie added, "I'll take care of your bag, just worry about Hunter."

Tex smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll just be with the girls then."

Baby happily dragged Tex upstairs to her room where they played tea party and dressed little Hunter in various dresses Baby had made for the infant. Most of the dress were similar to what Baby wore, pastel and old southern style with flowers but one wasn't. It was a dark maroon color with a small hand sewn rose in the center of the chest.

Hunter happily giggled as she flapped her arms in excitement. Tex and Baby laughed at her childishness before allowing the girl to crawl about the skeleton decorate floor. She avoided the decayed corpses so they didn't worry themselves about her chewing on the bones.

"What we gonna do with the city folk Uncle Tex?" Baby asked while Hunter busied herself with a chair that wasn't moving out of her way.

Tex smiled and ruffled her honey blonde hair, "Do what we always do, kill 'em and cook 'em."

Baby shook her head and continued to watch Hunter crawl around. "What about Hunter? She can't be down there when we cook 'em can she?"

"Don't worry, we'll stuff any screamers just in case." Tex stood up and started for the door, "Watch her for me real quick, I'm gonna raid around for some lunch."

"Okay!" Baby waved as her uncle left before returning her attention to the younger girl. Now that she could see the baby more than at a distance she could tell just how pretty the child was. She looked nothing like her father, short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Hunter would look exactly like her mother, Lacie, when she grew up. Baby figured that was the case since she looked nothing like her father Junior, who had dark hair and dark eyes while she was born with blonde hair and blue eyes. Still, she'd make another addition to their ever decreasing family since most of their relatives had died off already. They were all that was left and Mama had been eagerly trying to get more grandbabies from Junior, Tex, and Tinker. No one really bothered to ask Alfredo to give more children, they weren't sure they wanted any from him. Baby was so busy thinking she hadn't realized that Hunter needed a change until the strong odor greeted her nose.

"Come on Hunter." Baby picked up the infant and sat her on a chair so that she could get a more comfortable hold of her, "You need a diaper change."

Baby carried Hunter out to Tex and Lacie's bedroom where Lacie was sorting out Tex's bag. Lacie was surprise that Tex actually cleaned all his clothes before coming back, leaving her to just put them away in the drawers. Normally he left them dirty for her or Mama to wash but since Tex knew his lover was with child he probably figured he'd better do it himself.

"Lacie!" the older brunette turn to see Baby holding Hunter with a sour expression on her fair face, "Hunter needs a change."

Lacie laughed and took her baby from the blonde, "Oh boy! Hunter, you smell just as bad as you daddy!"

Baby giggled at the playful comment, Lacie and Tex had a weird way of expressing their love to each other. Insults that were really affectionate and perverted grabbing, the two were odd but then again, none of them were quite right.

"Would you like to help me Baby?"

Baby perked and nodded her head excitedly, "Yes, yes!"

"Alright."

Tex had gone downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by both Tinker and Junior. "Hey there boys!"

Junior, of course, only answered with a grunt while Tinker gave a wave, "So what sights did ya see this time sir?"

Tex shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing good, just a bunch of dirt and truckers."

Tinker laughed, "Yeah well, it ain't like you really go anywhere outside of Texas."

Tex smiled a bit as he scurried around the fridge, searching for something to calm his munchies. "You guy eat _anything_ yesterday?"

Junior made another grunt and pointed toward the back of the fridge. Tinker quickly translated what their brother was trying to say, "In the back, Mama and Lacie made a meat pie with mashed potatoes."

Following their directions, Tex found the meal and pulled it out. Leftovers was a common in the Sawyer household, after all, they need to save as much food as possible since they never knew when their next prey may come. They always saved a plate for Tex, he was predictable when it came to his hitchhiking so they always could guess when he might show up again.

"So," Tex began to ask as he hunted down a fork, "has Mama gotten on your ass about giving her a grandbaby?"

Tinker scoffed, "Been doing that since we found out that Lacie was pregnant."

Tex laughed as did Junior, although you could only tell because his shoulders were shaking. "Hey, we can't do all the work Mr. Evil Genius." Tex pointed at Junior and himself, chewing a piece of meat. "Someone else, as in you, has to start baking some bread too."

Junior made a snort of amusement as Tinker gave Tex an unamused look, "Well jeez, let me think here. I don't rape random women, especially screamers." he sent Junior a glance, "And I don't hitchhike across Texas so I haven't met any random women who agree to join our family and give us kids so where do I bake a loaf when the ovens are no where to be found huh?"

Tex only smiled at Tinker before adding, "I'll bring you one next time I leave. What would you like, Blonde with tight clothes?"

Tinker shook his head and grabbed a box of flairs. "No thank you, now if you'll excuse me." he left the room with the box leaving the younger brothers to snicker at Tinker's disinterest in reproducing for the family's sake.

"Looks like it's up to us big guy!" Tex patted Junior's shoulder before both of them decided to go back to what they were doing.

Tex made his way up stairs, intending on joining Hunter and Baby again but decided to spend some time with Lacie. After all, he had spent at least two months hitchhiking, he should start showering his lover with love and affection. As he reach the room he shared with Lacie, he could Baby and Lacie giggling.

"Hunter's stinky!" he heard Baby mumble behind her hands, "Hunter's very stinky!"

"What's going on here?" Tex poked his head through the door frame.

Lacie smile at Tex and explained, "Hunter needed to be cleaned so Baby's helping my change her."

Tex chuckled as Baby complained, "Hunter's stinky! She's really stinky!"

Tex watched Lacie and Baby change Hunter then shooed Baby out of the room with the infant, encouraging her to play tea party until he came back for Hunter. The small blonde excitedly carried Hunter out as Tex closed the door behind her.

"So what's with the the sudden interest?" Lacie teased as she quickly returned to organizing Tex's clothes.

Noting her challenge, Tex grinned, "Well, it just so happen that Mama has been wanting more grandbabies and Tink don't want himself no kids." As he spoke, Tex inched his way closer to Lacie, slowly draping his arms around the brunette's small waist. It had sure been a long time since he held Lacie especially now that's she's her skinny self again. Lacie was never a toothpick like some of the girls he had been seeing lately. Her waist was naturally small and her curves were absolutely perfect, her chest was about medium sized, plump but not excessively so, which he truly enjoyed. Her long brown hair was always clean and smelled like sweet vanilla.

"And you think it's time to have another?" she giggled as she let Tex press himself against her body. Despite her tall form, she still was short enough to have her head under his chin. "You realize that would mean you'd have to stay here for a while so you can help me with Hunter and a new baby right?"

Tex chuckled into her ear, "Of course, someone has to do it."

Giggling, she let Tex take her to their bed, getting pregnant again after a harsh birthing a month before wasn't an appealing idea but she knew what she was in for when she ran away with Tex. Throwing back bitter memories of being thrown around like a prostitute so her father could keep his stupid trucker business afloat, Lacie joined Tex in their heated moment.

"It's been a long time," he whispered, his thick Texan accent was intoxicating to say the least. "let's catch's up a bit right now."

Tex choked out a sob as he held his dead lover in his arms, he silently curse the black man Benny for murdering Lacie and the woman Michelle for taking his baby girl. He hadn't realized how badly injured Lacie was at first, both had been to worried about Hunter, who Michelle had taken after stabbing Tex in the shoulder. Tinker had tended to Lacie while Tex dealt with Benny he was the first to realized that she had been shot in the stomach. He tried to save her, against the undeniable truth he tried to keep the young woman from death's cold embrace but everything had failed. Mama was easier save, surprisingly she wasn't all that badly harmed despite being shot in the chest but Lacie, she was as good as gone. Tex and Junior returned about a little after ten and by then Tex was already a mess due to the lose of Hunter.

No one knew what to do really, they could promise to find Hunter and bring her home, they could promise revenge toward Michelle and Benny but with all honesty they couldn't do a damn thing. Unless they were stupid enough to come into their territory, the Sawyers could do anything to bring Hunter back to Tex.

"I wish we could do somethin' Tex." Tinker didn't dare call Tex by his real name, with how emotionally unstable he was, he couldn't risk upsetting his brother more than he already was.

Tex shook his head, they, for once, almost couldn't understand him as he mumbled, "Ain't no wish gonna bring back Lacie or my baby."

Junior held Baby in his arms, worried sick for Tex as the cowboy picked up the dead woman's body and carried it up to his room. More than likely he would try to preserve Lacie's body but eventually he'd see that it wouldn't do him any good to hold onto the corpse.

Michelle gently bounced Hunter in her arms as Benny drove down the Texas border, she couldn't see how such a cute innocent infant was really the child of a psychotic cannibal. She really didn't know why she took the baby, she pitied the girl since she'd grow up to be like the blonde kid but was that really enough for her to want to take Hunter?

"I've been meaning to ask," Benny said after a lengthy silence, "what happened in the house?"

"The house?" actually forgetting what he was talking about, a lot happened and she just remembered being tossed everywhere.

"You know," He explained, assuming she was tired and was trying hard to forget the incident, "before I started shooting."

Remembering what he meant, she answered, "They kill Ryan with this weird device-I really don't know what it was-and then they decided to try and kill me."

"That's when I showed up?"

Michelle nodded, "I tore my hands out of the nails and I tried to run but that weird one, he said he was called Tex but that one who found us with his flares called him Eddie, grabbed me and I stabbed him in the shoulder."

"Where'd the kid come from?" He kind of glanced down at Hunter, who was simply looking around the truck as best as she could.

"She was just sitting on the floor after the woman she was with fell to the ground, I think you killed her too." Michelle struggled to remember really how she acquired the infant but she dropped it seeing as she had the child now. "Either way, I don't know what to do with her."

Benny sat on that thought, they were kidnappers now-although compared to the girl's family that wasn't so horrid a crime-but where could they take the baby and know she'd be safe from her family? An orphanage? No, what could they say? That they found her on the side of the road in Texas? The police would have them behind bars in a heartbeat.

"My friend and his wife can conceive." he offered, "Plus he's a Lawyer and his wife's a doctor, they forge all the papers they'd need."

Michelle rolled that around in her head, it would be nice to be able to still see the baby girl and make sure she never goes down to Texas. Nodding, Michelle agreed, "That's a good idea, are you sure they'll be up to this?"

Benny kinda shrugged, "He knows me, we've been friends since we were in middle school. He'll listen to us."

Michelle smiled and bounced Hunter, "You got yourself a new family little girl."

Hunter giggled, enjoying the attention Michelle was giving her. She knew something wasn't familiar about this man and woman she was with but they weren't hurting her or doing anything she didn't like so she didn't care.

"There's a city coming up." Benny stated, breaking the new silence, "We're running out of gas so we need to stop."

"Alright." Michelle agreed, since their escape she heavily preferred to keep going until they had no choice but to stop. It made her feel better and Benny wasn't all that against the idea either. Who knew what was under the Sawyers' control.

"You want something to eat?" he asked,

"Sure," she placed Hunter between them and reached into the glove compartment where Benny had stashed the stolen money he took from Alfredo's gas station. "We can't let anyone see the baby though, we'll get in trouble if she doesn't have a car seat."

Benny nodded, "Let me worry about that." He glanced at Hunter and asked, "Doesn't she have a name?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember hearing it if she does."

"We can't keep calling her baby or little girl, why not give her a name?"

Michelle agreed with that, the small girl did deserve to be called by a name instead of baby and such. But what could they call her? "Got any ideas?"

Benny struggled there, he didn't know very many girl names by heart; he always wanted a son so boy names were all he had. "No, not really."

Michelle fought against a chuckle seeing the defeat on the determined man's face. "Well, surely we can think of something..."

Benny tried to think about the names of his female friends but none of them seemed to fit the small girl. What could they call her?

"How about Lucy?" Michelle offered.

Benny shook his head, "Sounds blondish, why about...Kathryn?"

Michelle shook her head, "Not bad."

Benny smiled and asked Hunter, "Do you like that name? Are you a Kathryn?"

Hunter giggle and smiled cheekily as they decided to rename her Kathryn. She didn't understand but she happily responded to the name Kathryn.

"Kathryn it is then!" Michelle laughed as Hunter happily waved her hands around at her new name.

* * *

_**Hey there everyone! Lookie here, I gots a new story out! For some reason, despite Tex have something of a feminine side, I felt like he would make a really cool dad so I wrote this. I don't expect people to like this but who cares! Review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Senior Trip**_

Kathryn sat at the kitchen table where she waited for her mother to finish making eggs and pancakes. Also,she was waiting for her father to come downstairs so he could sign a permission slip for her senior trip.

"Are you done yet?" Kathryn playfully whined at her mother. "I'm starving!"

Her mother, Melissa Jones, rolled her eyes at the teenager's constant complaints. "I told you Kathryn, It'll be ready when it's done."

"Make it cook faster!" she groaned, "This is killing me!"

Melissa laughed and ignored the tall brunette as she finished cooking their meal. Luckily for her, Brandon Jones had finally arrived to the kitchen with his suitcase and suit on.

"Morning ladies." Brandon kissed his wife cheek before forcing a kiss on his daughter's head, "Come here and give your dad a kiss Kitty."

"No!" Kathryn squealed, trying to dodge the kiss, "This is tyranny!"

Melissa laughed, "You wouldn't know tyranny if it came in bit you in the butt."

Kathryn quickly retorted, "Well, that means you would!"

Brandon let out a laugh, he loved how Kathryn was always able to make quick comebacks toward any comment made toward her. Sometimes he wonder what kind of lawyer she'd make but he knew she heavily preferred a more creative job, something that didn't require her to remain with the laws of reality.

"Daddy?" Brandon and Melissa eyed their daughter, they knew this tone all too well. "Can you sign something for me?"

Brandon smiled and asked, "What is it?"

"A permission slip." she answered, "It's for the Senior Field Trip."

Brandon took the pink slip of paper and carefully read the details of the trip. He seemed to like everything except one thing, it was a week trip to Texas. He and Melissa knew Michelle and Benny's story, they didn't know exactly where it happened but just the story was enough to make them fear the state as a whole.

"I don't want you going on this trip." his answer was so sudden that Kathryn was almost wanting to accuse him of playing with her.

"What? Why not?" Kathryn had never been refused of a trip, she had gone on every school field trip since preschool, what made this trip so different?

"Kathryn," his voice harden, "You've gone on so many school field trips, what's one more? Besides, we're throwing you a graduation party, I think that's enough."

Kathryn whined but didn't argue further as he disposed of the permission slip. Melissa stared at her husband, confused about why he was acting so odd but didn't argue; if he said no then he wasn't going to change his mind.

"What am I gonna do for the week then?" Kathryn plopped her head on her hand lazily, "No seniors are gonna be at school and I won't have any classes."

"You can babysit for the neighbors." Melissa suggested, "Or help me around the house."

Kathryn cast her mother a look that questioned whether she was really serious but said nothing. Brandon sensed his daughter's displeasure but didn't comment on it as he received his breakfast. "Kathryn, you can finish working on the portrait you promised to make for Michelle."

Kathryn made a shrug before shoveling down her breakfast, she may not be fighting for her right to go on the trip but that didn't mean she was giving up. There was one other way she could get his signature, it was something she would prefer to use as a last resort but she would use it nonetheless.

"Don't eat so quickly!" Melissa scolded, "You'll give yourself a stomach ache if you just inhale all the food!"

"Sorry." Kathryn apologized as she continued to eat at a more human pace.

Brandon followed his daughter's example and ate his eggs slowly. Melissa was about to serve Brandon his coffee when their doorbell rang loudly. They often had visitors, mainly Kathryn's friends or family members but they weren't informed of any visits happening today.

"Who might that be?" Melissa walked over to the door and chuckled, "It's Benny and Michelle."

Brandon straighten his posture as Kathryn happily smiled brightly toward the duo her mother was letting in. Though Benny and Michelle weren't related to her, Kathryn saw them as family since they were so close to her parents. She loved them dearly and always enjoyed their visits even though there were time the two seemed to be a bit overly protective of her. Kathryn knew that something traumatic happened to them but she never knew what and they were never willing to tell her when she use to ask when she was little. There were times Michelle would look at her funny, especially if she had touched the scars on her hands.

"Hey there!" Michelle called, eager to greet Kathryn, "Why do you keep getting bigger!? What happened to my sweet_ little _Kathryn?"

Kathryn stuck her tongue out playfully, that was always the first question she'd hear from Michelle. Benny laughed at that as he greeted his best friend. "Hey Brandy, how's everything here going?"

"Fine." Brandon rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname he was given, he wished he could come up with a name as equally annoying for Benny but it was a challenge and one he hadn't been able to win yet.

"That's good." Michelle responded pressing a small kiss on Kathryn's cheek. Michelle always managed to kiss Kathryn despite the teen's efforts to avoid them. Kathryn hadn't fought this time though; too many failures had proven that her efforts were wasted.

"Hi Auntie Michelle." Kathryn teased Michelle, "What brings you here?"

Benny chuckled at Michelle, the older woman disliked being called auntie. "We heard that something was going on around here so we decided to come over."

Brandon shook his head, "The senior have this field trip but I don't want Kathryn to go."

"Really?" Michelle asked, "Where would they be going?"

"To Texas." Kathryn answered, "They were just going to roam about the state a bit."

Michelle and Benny tensed, they knew not many people ventured out to where the Sawyers were but they weren't sure that they could truly trust that they won't find them. Besides, even though it would be a large group they couldn't see the Sawyers turning down a feast.

"Well," Michelle nibbled her inside lip, "Texas is a very odd state."

"I wouldn't want to go there myself." Benny added, "People are strange there and who say they won't decide to keep a pretty little lady like yourself?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Whatever Uncle Benny."

The adults chuckled lightly as the door knocked again, this time with a voice. "Kat! Come on I ain't gots all day."

Kathryn laughed at the sound of her best friend, Karen, shouting from the front door. "I'll see you guys after school."

"Bye!"

Kathryn grabbed her backpack and hurried out the door, joining her best friend outside the two story house. Karen was the opposite of Kathryn in appearance, Karen was a pretty blonde with bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin while Kathryn was a brunette with brown eyes and pale skin. Still, the two were as close as sisters.

"Hey there Karen." Kathryn smiled as she skipped down the small porch step. "What's with the good mood so early in the morning?"

Karen happily jumped up and down as she chirped, "My dad agreed to let me go on the trip!"

"Ah." Kathryn wasn't interested in hearing about the trip until she was far from the house. "My dad thinks I shouldn't go."

"What?!" Karen gasped, stopping in her tracks as Kathryn continued on, "Why?!"

Kathryn shrugged, "He feels that I can miss one trip. After all, I've been every field trip they've offered."

Karen continued to complain and Kathryn let her until she was far from the house. When she felt it was safe, she revealed her plan. "Does Ricky still forge signatures?"

Karen stopped her ranting and glanced at Kathryn; the brunette was always a good girl, had perfect grades and a clean slate, of course this was a shock. "Yeah, why?"

"Mr. Ferris will give me another permission slip if I tell him that my dad accidentally shredded it with his papers." Kathryn stated, "If I get Ricky to sign it for me and if I lie to my dad that you want me to stay with you tonight and see you off tomorrow I'll be able to go."

Karen laughed and asked, "Is that why you left a huge duffel bag at at my house last weekend?"

Kathryn smiled, "I had a feeling he'd say no, they really don't like Texas so I wasn't gonna take any chances."

Karen slung her arm over her best friend's shoulder and chuckled, "I should have known better than to think you'd give up so easily!"

Kathryn giggled as the duo continued their way to school. It did bother Kathryn that she'd be breaking her parents' trust but she really wanted to go. Besides, she would be with a group of fellow students and five adults, what could go wrong?

When they enter the school grounds, Kathryn made a beeline straight for Mr. Ferris' office. The older man was sitting at his desk, glancing over some permission slips he had received earlier.

"Morning Mr. Ferris." she smiled brightly, "May I get another permission slip please?"

The older man glanced up at the teen and smiled, she was one of his favorite students and the most responsible. She was what he wished all his student could be. "Of course you can Kathryn, did something happen to your first one?"

She shrugged, "My dad accidentally shredded it with some of his paperwork. Can I give it to you tomorrow before we leave?"

Mr. Ferris nodded his head, "Of course."

Kathryn thanked the teacher before searching for Karen, who had agreed to hunt down Ricky for her. Luckily for Kathryn, Ricky and Karen had this magnetic pull and where always found by the school's fountain together.

"Hey!" she called to the two love birds., "Glad I found you guys."

The two blushed slightly, Karen more than Ricky , as Kathryn settled beside the blonde. "So whatcha need Kat?"

"My dad's signature!" she handed Ricky the pink slip, "Sign it for me and I'll buy you something on the trip!"

Ricky considered the idea despite the fact he was already set on agreeing with her. "Fine." he took the slip and eagerly signed it. "You owe me for this Kat!"

Kathryn shook her head as she took the slip back, "Sure whatever."

He left the girls by the fountain, making an excuse on how he had to see a friend of his. They both knew he had a girlfriend already so surely he was trying not to seem so obvious about his interest in Karen.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't found out." Kathryn noted while they watched Ricky disappear in the crowd. "I mean, it's incredibly obvious."

Karen shrugged her shoulder and confidently stated, "She's not a smart one. You can give her a stick and she'll think it's a foreign chocolate bar."

Kathryn resisted the urge to laugh at the rude comment of her dear friend, she hated to be demeaning to others but Ricky's girlfriend was that simple minded. "Enough with your belittling." she giggled, "We need to get to class."

Karen was about to object until the bell rang. "Oh fine!"

Brandon sat with his wife, they both were worried about how to explain the news to their daughter but it had to be done. After all, Michelle and Benny always wanted to tell Kathryn she was adopted but Melissa didn't want to.

"Are you sure she should know?" Melissa asked softly, she always wanted a child and when they brought Kathryn she felt like her prayers had been answered. For her to openly say that Kathryn was adopted would be admitting she still had no daughter of her own. "She might not want to know!"

Benny groaned, he was afraid of Melissa growing so attached to Kathryn since she was unable to conceive. "Melissa, she deserves to know. If she refuses to believe us or she accepts it is her choice but we should tell her. If we don't she might go back to Texas and then what'll happen?"

"She might go anyways just to meet her parents!" Melissa argued back tearfully, "I don't want her to know!"

Michelle sighed forcefully, this was far more difficult than she thought. "Mel, she always wanted to know what was wrong with Benny and I, that I know you'll let us explain."

"Of course but-"

"Melissa," Brandon interrupted, "Kathryn's a big girl now. She's bound to find out one day."

"And I don't want that to be today!" she cried, running away from them and up the stairs. She loved Kathryn, raised the girl as if she were her own, she wasn't about to tell the teen tat her real parents are cannibalistic murders.

Brandon sighed, he had to agree with Melissa that he didn't want Kathryn to know the truth but it was only right. She did deserve to know where she really came from and who her real family were. "Let's wait til tomorrow to tell her."

Michelle nodded, "So long as you plan on telling her."

Brandon dropped his head a bit and asked, "I am thankful you guys brought her here to us but I have to ask; Why did you guys take her in the first place?"

Benny glanced at Michelle, only she had the answer to that. "When I was in that house," she started softly, "I met a little blonde girl, probably ten or so. And she had this strange little doll-at first glance I looked like a dirty toy that hadn't been washed in months- and when I actually looked at the doll, held it in my hands, I realized the doll was nothing but a dead infant. And that little girl." Michelle gulped down her tears as she continued, "The Sawyers were evil and I just couldn't let her become one of them. What child wants to grow up inheriting the hunger for cannibalism?"

Brandon nodded his head, "I understand. I'll call Kathryn and see what's she planning on doing tonight. I'm sure she wants to see her friends off tomorrow at least."

"I think that would be a good idea for her." Benny added, "She'll feel a bit more a part of it if she saw them go."

Brandon nodded and headed to the land-line, he figured that she was at least in her free period so he didn't feel bad about calling her at the moment. Dialing her cell number, he waited for her to pick up her cell.

"_Hello?_" she answered.

"Hey there Kathryn." he smiled, "Are you busy right now?"

He heard her sip on a soda, "_No. What's up?_"

"I was wondering on what you might be doing after school."

"_Um, Karen asked me to at least pretend to being on the trip so that her dad doesn't get mad at her._" she responded, "_He only agreed to let her go because he thought I was going too._"

"Well, for Karen's sake I guess you can but please come home afterward okay?" he wasn't sure why he suddenly felt concerned but he pushed his paranoia away. "Are you going to be spending the night with her?"

"_Yeah, is that okay dad?_"

Hearing her call him dad almost brought him to tears, "Yeah, have fun okay?"

"_Sure thing dad, I'll call you when I'm at her place._" she promised sweetly, "_Bye!_"

Brandon hung up the phone, he took a deep breath; how was it that just a few hours ago that teenager was his little girl and now it was like he wasn't sure who she was anymore. It was upsetting and quite confusing but he tried to be positive.

"She going over to Karen's?" Benny asked leaning against a pillar. "I'm sure she'll be fine, her dad's is a tough cookie."

Brandon laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

_** (Next Morning)**_

Kathryn sat on the cold leather chair of the bus seat, she and sent her father a text that explained that she wasn't going to be home until around three in the after noon which gave the bus driver plenty of time to reach the Texas border. She knew her parents, and Benny and Michelle, would hunt them down but not even the school knew where the bus would be heading and none of the adults would have cell phone reception due to their company plan. Even the old radio on the bus was limited so she was able to relax a bit knowing no one would know she had done something bad for once.

"You excited?" Karen jumped happily, "We are about to embark on the greatest adventure of all time!"

Kathryn weakly laughed, "If you can nearly vomiting ever four seconds excitement then yes, I am." she glanced out the window, the sun wouldn't be rising for another hour. "Are you sure...?"

"Of course I am!" Karen slung her arm over Kathryn's shoulder and grinned cheekily, "Now, either go back to sleep or stay up and talk to me. Your choice."

Kathryn smiled brightly, "Are you working to make me forget?"

"Yup!"

the brunette laughed, this time happily. Her fear was dissolving the more she spoke to her best friend and to whoever decided to butt in their conversation. She felt like this was an ordinary trip, like she hadn't lied to anyone just so she could be on it. Of course, since she was so well liked by her classmates, they would cover up for her if her parents did managed to call anyone.

"Omigod!" Karen squeal, the bus had been well on it's way by now, "You won't believe what I heard!"

Kathryn eyed her best friend, trying to guess what the news was based of her expression. All she could get was that is it had to do with a boy. "Care to cut the tension with a knife please?"

"Leo said he wanted to hang out with us!" she chirped, "He wants you!"

"Eh?!" Kathryn blushed madly, Leonardo was her secret crush, the only boy she admired since preschool. Cute, athletic, and smart, he was her dream guy. "You can't be serious right?"

Karen shook her head, "He really wants to hang out, besides Ricky is his friend and that's the most reliable source!"

"As are _your other most reliable sources?_" Nick, a boy who sat in front of them, questioned playfully. "A bucket of water could be your _most reliable source_!"

Karen puffed up her cheeks and blew a raspberry at him, "Shut up Nick!"

Kathryn giggled, Nick wasn't a close friend but she knew him well enough to trust him if the need arise. "Don't you have some sort of card duel you need to attend to Nick?"

The sandy blonde shook his head, "Nah, Jay and Brad are dueling and I have no competition so-"

Karen scoffed, "You're such a confident motherfucker aren't you?"

Nick grinned broadly earning himself a painfully sharp whack on the head. "Ow!" he cringed, rubbing the sore part, "What did I do?"

"Hell hath no fury like a _Woman_!" Karen sang loudly, a few other students giggled at the blonde's misuse of the old saying.

"That's not what in mean you dork!" Kathryn giggled, nudging Karen.

The blonde shrugged, not care one bit that she misused the say; it wasn't gonna kill her to use it incorrectly. "Whatever."

Nick shook his head solemnly, "If this is what America's future looks forward to then by golly we're screwed!"

Karen gasped, taking the insult to heart, "You little bastard just wait til I get my hands on you!"

Kathryn laughed, along with several other students who watched the blonde turn. Kathryn enjoyed the fact that Nick removed Karen's mind away from Leonardo and she was willing to let Karen fume with rage just to avoid the subject.

"Hey Kat!" Kathryn turned and smiled at the raven haired girl named Chris. "Is it true?"

She frowned, "Is what true?"

"You know," she glanced around and whispered, "that you lied to your parents about the trip?"

Kathryn held back a yelp as she blushed, she should have known that Ricky would snitch her out to their classmates. Still, it wasn't that bad. She just wasn't one to like having the spotlight on her for doing something bad.

"Don't worry yourself Kat." Chris smiled, "You know we all like you. We'll make sure none of the teachers find out!"

Kathryn gave the girl a small, nervous smile, "Thanks Chris, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Chris grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hit Ricky where the sun don't shine." the girls giggled to themselves before returning their attention the snarling blonde and defenseless dirty blonde.

Brandon awoke, feeling unnaturally sluggish. His wife was still sound asleep so he did his best not to disturb her, she was still upset at Benny and Michelle though the duo hadn't done anything wrong. Hopefully she had decided to give in otherwise he'd have to ask her to stay in the bedroom while they talked to Kathryn.

Tip toeing downstairs, Brandon ran into Benny along the way. "You're up too I see." he commented softly.

Benny nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't."

Brandon made a small chuckle, "Me too."

The two men made their way to the kitchen, intending on filling their bellies with hot coffee and french toast. While he worked at finding the proper ingredients, Brandon quickly glanced at his cell and found that Kathryn had texted him. "Oh, Kathryn texted me."

"Really?" Benny casually leaned closer and asked, "What'd she write?"

"She said she wasn't going to be home until around 3 in the afternoon. Karen asked her to do some things for her."

"Ah." Benny didn't questioned further as he waited for the coffee. Though he should be concerned he was far too tired to really take the text to any serious level. The same could be said for Brandon since he easily dismissed the message and set his attention on the coffee beans.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Brandon asked offhandedly, "You just gonna chill here for the day?"

Benny gave a slight shrug, "I wish, Michelle and I have to go get our jeep looked at. It's been stalling again."

Brandon laughed, "Good luck getting out of our driveway then."

Benny chuckled, "Yeah thanks."

Brandon smiled and started working on the french toast mixture, "Yeah well, I kinda owe you that."

Benny shook his head, still smiling, "I bet you did."

Just then, Melissa and Michelle lazily made their way to the table, hardly uttering good morning to the men. Their long hair were just like rats' nest and the glares in their eyes stated that no one was to speak to them until they had at least two cups of coffee.

"Coffee's gonna be ready soon." Brandon said to no one in particular. He only received two grunts from the woman though neither him not Benny dared to comment on it.

Kathryn was jolted awake when bus busted a flat tire, though everyone had started the trip with excitement everyone except for the driver had fallen asleep. After all, they were awake at six o'clock in the morning.

"What happen?" Mr. Ferris asked, sometimes it was a miracle that the old man never gave himself a heart attack with all the worrying he did.

"The back left tire blew out." the older man groaned, "I'm gonna need some help changing it, I ain't as young as I use to be."

All the adults left the bus, gathering around the deflated tire. Some of the teens watched but most were waking up again and chattering about.

"Where are we?" Karen yawned, "It kinda reminds me of those back roads where cannibals hide, you know, like in the horror movies!"

Kathryn whacked the blonde on the back of her head, "You are an idiot." She carefully pronounced each word so that Karen couldn't argue back without messing up somewhere.

"I will have you know that I have a 4.0 GPA so." Karen stuck her tongue out at the brunette before being interrupted but Chris.

"In what!? Getting banged by anything with a dick?" the raven haired girl laughed, "Karen, you need to become a brunette. And soon."

Karen stuck her tongue at the dark haired girl while Kathryn laughed. Karen wasn't stupid, she preferred to act like such because it gave her father lower expectations of her. In fact, if Karen actually want to, she would rival Kathryn's GPA.

"Hey," Nick mumbled, his hazel eyes barely able to stay open. "What happened, we stopped."

"A tire blew out." Kathryn explained, "They're out there fixing it right now."

"Ah." he mumbled the explanation to his friend then asked, "Where are we? I mean, yeah by now we're in Texas but where exactly."

Kathryn shrugged, "I don't know and how do you know we're in Texas already?"

Nick lazily grinned, "Well, judging from what time it is and how fast the bus drivers likes to zoom, I'd say we're at least past the state line."

Kathryn nodded, it made sense really judging from how close their town was from the Texas state line. Still, her unease at being caught kept her from truly accepting his estimates.

"Well, hopefully they'll fix the tire." Karen said, completely on a different subject, "Either way, wake if you see some deranged mutant attacking the bus so I can feed Nick to it."

Everyone laughed except for Nick.

* * *

_**So this is the first, technically second chapter, of my TCM4 fan fiction. Please keep in mind that this is the first Texas chainsaw Massacre fan fic I've ever written so let's be nice here people. Otherwise, I sure Leatherface would love to skin your face off for me! Review please and favorite and follow too!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Last Chance Gas Station_**

Kathryn and Karen had been in an intense game of I Spy when the bus drivers decided to stop at this odd little gas station. Deserted and with an orangish red car sitting there like someone was trying to work on it.

"Wow, definitely a scene straight out of Hills Have Eyes!" Karen chirped happily. "All the men are gonna be slaughtered and us girls are gonna be raped and forced to give birth to evil little mutant babies!"

Kathryn, Nick, and Chris looked at the blonde, not sure if they should feel frightened at their surroundings or Karen. Sure, Karen had an obsession with horror movies but this was just plain weird.

"She's really scaring me." Nick commented while slowly scooting away from the blonde as much as he could.

Kathryn nudged Karen and pointed her finger at her, "Stop it before I ring you up to the back of the bus. Got it?"

The blonde pouted as they started getting off the bus. They had been cramped in there for at least six hours, making it close to eleven in the morning; they needed a break.

"Come on, I need a soda!" Chris exclaimed dramatically, "My sugar levels are lower than what's healthy!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and followed her friends out of the bus, trying to ignore the fact that Leonardo was walking behind her. Her mind played different ways as to how he might try to talk to her but she forced them back as she quickly made a beeline for the small shop. In her haste, she hadn't noticed the odd look she was given by a tall blonde woman watching them from the dirty windows.

Inside the shop, the place was small and had dust thick in the air. It took Kathryn a minute to be able to breathe but she managed.

"Hello?" She called, the place was so small that surely, whoever worked there had to have heard them long before they showed up. "Is anyone here?"

"Yes?" Kathryn jumped and was greeted by the tall blonde woman. She was pretty but simple; her green dress was nothing Kathryn had seen in such a modern time like now and the way she carried herself, it was like an actress from some old western movie almost. Proper and clean.

"Oh!" Kathryn blushed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to really answer."

Despite her own confusion, the blonde woman smiled and nodded, "Most think that when they come here."

Kathryn still blushed despite knowing that her reaction was quite common. "Sorry. By the way, my name's Kathryn." Kathryn extended her hand out, "And you are?"

"My name's Baby," she smiled, "Baby Sawyer."

Even though Kathryn wanted to ask where the name Baby came from and if it was even a name, she remained polite and asked, "Can you tell me where we are, no one really seems to know where we are."

Baby smiled, "These are some of the back roads of Texas, there are as many back roads as there is road kill around here."

Kathryn glanced around as Baby spoke, now that she wasn't so freaked out she could see how old and worn down the shop was. The wallpaper was still intact but random patches were missing, the wood was a dark color, kind of like it was being washed with soap and water.

"Would you like something?" Baby asked, trying to still see the face of this girl. She looked like Lacie but so did a few other women who strolled down here. "How old are you might I ask?"

Kathryn answered without really thinking, "I'm seventeen, my birthday's in the summer."

Baby perked up a bit. "Well, would you like something?"

"Um." Kathryn nibbled her lip, "I guess I could use a soda and maybe a map?"

Baby nodded, "Of course, follow me." Baby led the brunette toward the back where she stocked up on the stores goods. "Is one all you want?"

"Actually," Kathryn thought about her friends and asked, "can I get four?"

Baby nodded her head and pulled out for Coca-Colas. "Here, that's be a dollar."

"Huh?" At any other gas station four sodas would normally cost at least five or more dollars, how was it here they were a dollar?

Baby immediately understood Kathryn's confusion and answered, "We make far more money selling these things like everyone us to back in the day."

"Oh." Kathryn took the four glass bottles and followed Baby to the front where the cash register and maps were. "How much are these?"

Baby glanced at the maps and shook her head, "They won't help ya much, the back roads aren't on it."

"Really?"

Baby nodded her head, "Yup, I tell you what though. Follow that road right there and you'll be back on the freeway in no time."

"Are you sure?" Kathryn didn't why she was asking, surely the drivers knew where they were going but, who knows. "Do you know these back roads well?"

"Course I do!" she smiled, "Been living her my whole life."

"Really? Are those roads safe?"

Baby nodded, "Yup, it's the drivers you gotta worry about."

Brandon checked his watch, just waiting for his day to end. He loved being a lawyer, it paid well and allowed him to care for Melissa and Kathryn but it was a lot of work. He had to deal with some of the most brainless people and he often wished he wasn't a lawyer just so he wouldn't have to deal with his clients.

"Mr. Anderson?" his receptionist Molly poked her head through the door, "The Grant family wishes to see you."

"Is it urgent?" he asked, he would rather not deal with anyone at the moment but if it was urgent enough he would give them the time they wanted.

"It's about their missing daughter."

Brandon sighed, straightened his posture, "Let them in."

Molly nodded her head, opening the door so that the family of five could enter. The family, consisting of an elderly mother, her equally old husband, their remain twin boys and one's wife, had been searching for their runaway daughter for years but have had no luck. For sometime the father wished to end their search and file the woman as _Missing, Presumed Dead_ but the mother wanted to find something of her lost daughter.

"Morning Mrs. Grant and Mr. Grant." Brandon stood and leaned over his desk to greet the elders, "How may I help you today?"

Mrs. Grant spoke before her husband could, "Our daughter had a secret account did she not?"

Brandon was taken back by this, "Secret account? Like a bank account?" When the elder nodded. "Well, I can't say right off. If it's secret, you'd need a key of code for me to be able to find."

Mrs. Grant pulled out her purse, digging around before finding a small booklet. "My son Richard found this in her old bedroom."

Brandon looked at the extended booklet, he recognized it from when the girl first made the secret account. "Okay, I'll look in the bank's system."

"Wouldn't you already know of it?" one of the twins asked, Brandon had been their lawyer since before their birth, he knew much about the family.

Brandon shrugged, "I've made several secret accounts for my clients, I can't tell one from the other unless I have a code and if that code works, then the account would still be active."

"If there is an account, can we access it?" Mr. Grant asked, suddenly interested in the account.

Brandon shook his head, "Chances are, she has very set regulations on it. No one might be able to access it without her."

Mr. Grant grumbled something but was hushed but his wife. Brandon typed in the code, he waited only a second for the result to pop up. He clicked on it and of course, the specific rules of what the girl had set.

"I'm afraid it can't be access." he announced, "Your daughter has stated that no one except her or her child can access it, if someone else tries, all of what is in the account will disappear. Like it never existed."

"What?" the boy gasped as their mother confidently smiled. "Why would she do it?"

Brandon comfortably sat down, "If I recall, she left because Mr. Grant was trying to marry her off did she not?"

The boys grimaced at that memory and nodded. Mrs. Grant smiled, "Is it possible to access it if she's not able to access it?"

Brandon shook his head, "Unless you find her or find her child, if she ever had one, then no one can access it and it will be liquidated."

"Then we'll find her." Mrs. Grant answered looking at her family expectantly, "Thank you for your time Mr. Anderson."

Brandon nodded, "You're welcome Mrs. Grant."

Kathryn leaned against the window as Karen listened to her Mp3 player. Many of the students had started to fall sleep so the ride was quiet with the occasional mumbling of the adults. Mr. Ferris and the bus driver also had spoken to Baby, taking her instruction and followed the back road. She told them to follow it and it would lead them back to the freeway within three hours. However, They had been driving for three hours and nothing was happening.

"We're lost!" a female teacher complained, "We shouldn't have listened to that woman."

"Victoria, keep it down." Mr. Ferris whispered, "We don't want to cause a panic now do we?"

The woman mumbled but said nothing as the driver spoke, "These roads are too rocky. The tires will give out soon and we don't have any spares left. The second bus already is using their's."

Kathryn heard them, she was confused as to why the woman would lie to them. They hadn't done anything wrong to her or to anyone so why would she give them false directions? Kathryn pushed away her paranoia and thought about her parents. Surely around now they would see what she had done, she didn't dare think of how furious they might be at her.

Now she questioned if the trip was worth betraying her parent's trust, no only that, but Michelle and Benny would probably be upset too. She scolded herself for thinking that this was okay but there wasn't anything she could do now.

Kathryn glanced out the window, noticing how the sun was falling from the sky slowly. If they tried to contact her now, she wouldn't know. No one had a good enough signal for a decent call to get through, much less a text. Even the radio on the bus was having a hard time communicating with the other bus. As she watched the sky, Kathryn realized something odd; no matter where she looked she couldn't find the road side phones or electrical towers.

Sensing her paranoia returning she nudged Nick's head and Karen's shoulder. "Hey."

"What?" the two yawned, not wanting to do anything past what they were doing.

"Tell me I'm crazy." she whispered so no one else heard her, "Can you guys see any towers or emergency phones?"

The two looked at each other like they were already seeing her as crazy but when they watched the window for a few minutes they also never saw either items. Such things are common to see and this was causing quite a panic in the trio.

"It is a back road." Karen tried to reason,"Maybe they haven't added them yet?"

Nick seemed annoyed with Karen's theory but didn't question it. "With these roads, we're definitely gonna lose a tire. What are we gonna do then?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, the bus made a loud pop and started to swerve. Everyone's heads shot up and realized that the last tire on both buses had gave way. They were stranded.

"Alright everyone." Mr. Ferris stood up and calmed down the panic teens before they could go into hysteria, "Now, we need to calm. That woman at the gas station said that there's a tow service we could contact if needed. While we call them, I need everyone to stay quiet and to watch out any people okay?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement as the adults tried to contact the other bus. They stayed quiet and listened to the radio.

"Robert this is Bobby do you read over?" the driver said, "Robert are you there?"

The radio only gave out a bunch of static and no human response. Just when the driver was about to give up, they finally got a response. "_This is Robert, over._"

Everyone released a held in sigh of relief as the driver responded. "Listen, our tire gave way a little after your's. We're gonna need to call that tow service we were told about. Over."

There was static for a minute but Robert eventually answered, "_Already tried, no one answered. Over._"

Everyone groaned loudly, that was their only hope of getting out of there. "Alright. Just stay where you are and keep the doors and windows shut. Someone's bound to drive on this road eventually. Over."

"_I'll keep calling just in case no one was by their radio or phone. Check in on us on the hour will ya? Over._"

"Gotcha, over and out." Bobby started locking everything but stopped to ask, "Is there anything you might need from baggage?"

"We'll need the emergency blankets." a female teacher stated, "And probably snacks too."

Mr. Ferris agreed with her and stated, "Let's grab what we need then we'll lock up."

Kathryn and the the other student watched the teachers walk out the bus and toward the the latch door that carried all the student's baggage along with a second First Aid kit and the emergency equipment. When the teachers started back for the bus door the student relaxed a bit. Even Karen wasn't making her usual remarks and references toward Hills Have Eyes, Deliverance, and whatever horror movie with mutants or evil hillbillies.

"I'm worried." Kathryn muttered softly.

Karen nodded her head, "This is really creepy and the sun's gonna set soon."

"Hopefully they packed flares for us." Nick added, "Otherwise the tow people might just drive right pass us."

"Calm down." Chris pushed Nick's head slightly and scolded them, "They'll have to see us, we're a big yellow bus. You can't miss us."

Kathryn nodded, "True but what if there's really some freak out here and sees us?"

"Just think positive."

"You mean like in the Hills Have Eyes?!" Karen started to panic a bit until Chris slapped her on the head.

"You and your stupid horror movies." the raven haired girl rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Seriously, I would think you could act a little bit more mature in such a situation like this."

Karen immediately took the insult to heart and retaliated "Say the one who will die first if we are attacked."

Chris shook her head in annoyance before sitting back down in her seat, "Whatever _Ms. Legally Blonde_."

Melissa paced nervously in her two story house. Kathryn was never late nor would she not reply to any of her mother's texts. It was odd, the girl was always good and made sure to tell her parents of everything they needed to know. So why wasn't she doing so now?

Trying not to fall into a panic, Melissa garbed her cell and hurriedly dialed her husband's portable cell. "Pick up, please pick up Brandon." she whispered into the receiver.

"Hello?" she sighed in relief as her husband's voice flooded her ear drums.

"Brandon," she tried to be calm but with all that had been happening, "Have you heard from Kathryn?"

"Uh," he thought about it and answered, "Other than this morning, no."

Her breath quickened as she asked, "What did she tell you this morning?"

"That she had stuff to do and that she wouldn't be home until three." he answered, he hadn't really been looking at the clock as he spoke.

"Brandon." Melissa's voice grew even more worried, "It's past three, it's going to be five!"

She could hear Brandon's recliner move harshly as he cursed in realization. "Okay, calm down Melissa."

"Calm down?" she quickly started to hyperventilate, "My baby's missing!"

"Melissa, breathe please." Brandon urged over the phone, "I'm going to call Benny and Michelle, please just relax. She might just be busy shopping and lost track of time, you know she can be forgetful at time."

Brandon hung up and immediately dialed Benny's number. He knew Benny could help him find out where Kathryn was. "Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help," he explained to his friend their situation and almost immediately did the other man have the answer.

"Do you think she went on the trip?' Benny asked.

"What?!" Brandon wouldn't dare think his sweet Kathryn would do something he said she couldn't do. But in the same breath, with her perfect record she could get away with something like that. But would she do it? "Kathryn would never..!"

"She was pretty sad she couldn't go." Benny reasoned, "Brandon, it's only a possibility."

Brandon forced a sigh as he figured Benny was right. But really, he couldn't see Kathryn betraying his trust. "Try to see if she might be around town and send Michelle over to my house so that Melissa has someone to watch her."

"Alright. Are you gonna check the school?" Benny asked, though even he felt Kathryn wasn't capable of doing things like this, he was kind of waiting for this.

Brandon nodded as he gathered his suitcase and what files he had to take home. "Yeah, I'm heading over there right now."

"Okay."

Brandon hung up his phone and hurried out of his office. "Mr. Anderson, where might you be going?" his secretary asked curiously.

"I have an emergency so go ahead and finish what you're doing and close up." He called over his shoulder as he hurried out the door. He prayed that Benny be wrong, prayed that Kathryn was only wandering the shopping district where clocks are scarce. He knew what he was hoping for was foolish but he still hoped.

Benny waited for Michelle to finish dishing out what money they owed to the service men before telling her the new. He wasn't surprised nor shocked that she didn't react like Brandon or Melissa.

"I suppose we'll have to hunt her down." she sighed, "I just really hope they aren't over_ there_."

Knowing what she meant, he nodded, "I know, if they are I just know they'll be done for."

"Really?" she asked softly as they climbed into their jeep, "What makes you say that?"

"I remember those roads, they aren't tended to so that they force tires to wear down quicker." he explained, "Two buses filled with teenagers, they weren't gonna last long."

"I guess we better start packing." Michelle sighed deeply, driving toward their small apartment first to stock up on some much need and necessary weapons. After one experience with the Sawyers was enough to have the duo prepared for anything.

Kathryn didn't sleep like some of the other students, she was far too freaked out to even blink. She just curled beside Karen and tried not to think of what might be lurking outside. Their remaining sunlight was fading and Kathryn tried her hardest not to watch it like she was always prone to as a child. Luckily for her, Karen and her decided to switch seats so she was in the isle while Karen was against the window.

"Hey." Kathryn blushed as she recognized the voice. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, Leo." she tried to smile at him but she was too shocked to really give out any expressions. "Weren't you sitting in the back with Ricky?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Yeah but Chloe was being all touchy and stuff with him so I crawled over here and traded with Chris."

She uttered an "Oh" as she waited for him to say something, she was not good at starting a decent conversation with Leo.

"You never answered my question." he reminded her.

"Oh!" she blushed even darker, "Yeah, I'm okay I guess."

"Freaked out huh?" he correctly guessed, "Can't say I blame you, this place is freaking creepy."

Kathryn fought against a giggle as he used the word freaking over fucking. Kathryn hardly used cuss words when she spoke so she wasn't all that surprised that he tried to limit his own use of the vulgar language.

"Yeah it is." she answered timidly, "I just hope we get some help over here soon."

Leo nodded, "I wish, they'll probably be here around midnight."

"Huh?" Kathryn glanced at him a bit, "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but I just have this feeling."

Kathryn felt a cold chill shiver down her spine when he said that. It was kind of creepy but she had a feeling that he was somewhere in the ball park with that one. It could have just been Karen's constant urging that mutants would attack them that caused Kathryn to feel extremely paranoid but she just had a feeling that something bad would happen.

_Maybe it's just me being scared that dad and mom are losing their minds right now. _She thought, _After all, by now dad's already trying to find out where we are._

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, shaking her arm a bit.

"I'm just a bit scared." she said, there was no way that she was going to tell him she lied to her parents just so she can go on this trip. Now, she was really starting to regret in but at the same time, she knew she could do nothing to fix her situation.

"If you want," he offered, "You can sit with me."

"Huh?" Kathryn really blushed there, "Uh.."

"Chris's friend moved with his best friend so I don't have anyone next to me." he scooted over to the window. "Come on."

Kathryn blushed and slowly moved into the empty seat. She kind of felt bad sine Karen really hated to be left alone, especially with Nick but she wasn't that far. Just a seat behind her.

"Just lean on my shoulder if you want." he offered, "I don't mind at all."

Kathryn blushed and smiled slightly.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 is done! I actually noticed that, compared to my other stories, I actually didn't really curse all that much in this. I think I deserve an award for that! Lol. Enjoy and please review. By the way thank you MackenzieStarr for being the first to Favorite this story!I love you now!**_

_**-Michelle Lacie Kat**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Looks Like You Had Yourself A Little Mishap**_

Brandon was clutching the pink slip tightly in his hand. He had searched the shopping district high and low, not finding a trace of Kathryn anywhere. He then went to the school, asking if Kathryn had given them a permission slip for the trip. What he found was that not only did she turn in the slip with his signature but she had done so with a straight face.

Still he wasn't exactly mad at his adopted child more so he was at himself. He really should have expected it since she was never use to missing out on school activities. He really should have been more firm with the girl like Benny suggested years ago then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

He drove to his house with borderline illegal speed, nearly crashing into the garage when he parked. Hurriedly, he went into the house and found his nearly frantic wife and two friends in his living room.

"Did you find her?" Melissa asked hopefully, Brandon could tell that Benny and Michelle were already entertaining the truth.

Struggling to really bring the words he should say out he handed Melissa the paper. "She's not...here." he said.

The hopeful smile faded and she read the slip in panic, "H-how...Why?!"

"She went?" Benny asked, both he and Michelle placed their arms around Melissa. "We should find out where they are, at least make sure they don't head toward the Sawyers."

"Texas is a big state." Brandon tried to reason. "They could have gone passed them or not even.."

"Brandon," Michelle placed her hands on Brandon's shoulder, "even if they missed it, we need to know for sure that they never go over there. It shouldn't be that hard."

Brandon still was unsure but for the sake of his adopted little angel, he would dare to venture to what was the equivalent of hell."What do we need?"

Kathryn awoke when Karen realized she had been abandoned; not exactly an awesome way to wake up. Karen had almost literally tried to drag Kathryn over the bus seat when she found that she was alone.

"Jeez Karen." Kathryn groaned as she leaned forward to see her best friend.

The blonde grumbled something about what lousy friend Kathryn was, earning herself a whack from a sleep deprived Nick, "Cut the horse shit Karen, you'd ditch Kathryn for Ricky any day."

Kathryn giggled at what her defense stated and tried to return to sleep. She found herself pretty lucky that Leo hadn't pressed for why Karen was acting so weird but then again, the blonde was notorious for her odd behavior. Leaning back into the lean teen's chest, Kathryn started to doze off again when they heard loud screams coming from where the second bus was.

"What was that?!" a girl cried as they were jolted awake by the noise.

The bus driver quickly grabbed the radio and called to the other driver. "Robert this is Bobby, what the hell is going on over there?"

All they got was static, greatly worrying them as the screams became increasingly louder. "Omigod, what's happening?!"

"Are they okay?" a boy asked over the panicked teens.

The teachers and bus driver continued trying to contact the other bus but to no avail. This put them all in a panic when the screams finally died down after five minutes.

"Are..they dead?" someone asked fearfully.

"Now, now," Mr. Ferris said over the commotion created from the screams. He was lucky to actually get their attention this time, normal the students would ignore the elderly man but since this was a truly emergency situation, they obeyed without hesitation. "Let's just calm down and try to call for help, until help arrives I want everyone to hid as best as you can."

The teenagers agreed and returned to their seats to try to from the window's sights. Kathryn returned to her with Karen, seeing as how the blonde was truly beyond freaked out. All her serial killer references were now really getting to her and Kathryn was beginning to think that the woman, Baby, had purposefully sent them on this back road for this reason.

"Breathe Karen." Kathryn soothed softly, "We're gonna be okay."

Karen silently sobbed into Kathryn's arms while Leo joined them. "You girls alright?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Not really."

Nick poked his head out from under his seat and added, "Karen, we'll be okay. I promise."

Karen sniffled a bit, giving Kathryn some hope that the blonde had finally calmed down some. "A little better?"

"Yeah." Karen nodded, "You don't think they're dead do you?"

Kathryn bit her lip, with the screams they heard that was enough to know that someone was attacking the other bus and if anyone survived, they were most likely being hunted. Still, she couldn't tell Karen that. "I don't know Karen, I just hope we get some help over here soon."

Karen knew her best friend was lying through her teeth but went against questioning her about it. It might be true that their other classmates were dead but it was probably best to pretend they were still alive until they found help.

Brandon and Melissa sat in the back of their friends' jeep, waiting for them to finish packing extra tires, gas, and what ever supplies they'd need for the trip. The two found the duo's precaution to be a bit sulfurous but then again, they never went against the notorious Sawyers so they suppose that Benny and Michelle were only taking the proper precautions needed. Besides, surely whoever survived their last visit had taken up new techniques for capturing people.

"Are you guys finally done?" Melissa asked, they were taking too long and for all they knew, her baby what hanging on a meat hook.

Michelle sighed, knowing why Melissa was so antsy. "Mel, you realize that they're not going to hurt her."

"How do they know that she's their missing kid?!" Melissa cried, they had been waiting for her to break down. "It's been how long since they last saw her? And also, she was a baby back then!"

"I saw her real mother." Michelle said sternly, "It may have been a long time since I saw that woman's face but I remember it and you know what, they are the exact slitting image of each other!"

"Besides," Benny added, "even if they attack the kids Kathryn knows how to hide. She'll probably be able to save a few kids if we're lucky."

"Now, let's get going and pray that we're just losing our minds." Brandon placed his arm over his wife's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Mel, Kathryn will be okay. I promise."

Melissa nodded her head slowly, "Alright, just so long she doesn't get hurt."

A small tapping came from the front of the bus, they had heard a large truck pull up and had seen the headlights but none moved so much as an inch. For all they knew, this person was the killer. The tapping grew louder as the teachers refused to even open the door just to check what was going on. Suddenly, a large man came up to the bus door and somehow broke it open.

Everyone screamed loudly, huddling toward the back of the bus. Kathryn and Karen weren't exactly able to move from their spots seeing as they were blocked off by other students but luckily Kathryn knew what to do.

"Nick?" she whispered under the seat, "You still there?"

"Yeah."

Kathryn glanced over at Leo and whispered, "You there too Leo?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and decided she could help them out at least. "We're gonna crawl to the back okay?"

"How?" Karen asked, "Everyone's crowded together."

"Under the chairs" Kathryn answered simply, "That last seat in the back has a little bunker, we'd be squished together but it's better than nothing."

They all nodded and slowly, they crawled their way through the small pathway under the seats. Not many students noticed them but those who did helped them stay out of sight. They knew that if those four weren't harmed or taken hostage, they could get help for them.

As they crawled to what safety they could find, a thinner man walked into the bus. He had black, greasy looking hair, brown skin, a hook for a hand, and was missing two fingers and a ear. His smile was anything but comforting as he said, "Looks like you had a little mishap."

Tinker glanced around the bus, scanning the face of teenagers he could see. None looked remotely like Lacie but surely there were others who were just hiding from sight. Still, he didn't quit smiling.

"Now I want ya'll to listen to me very carefully." he said slowly, as if they were all mentally impair or just plain stupid. "Ya'll are gonna come with me and ya'll ain't gonna argue about it. If ya do as I say, we shouldn't have any problems, okay?"

Mr. Ferris shook his head, "We're not going with you."

Tinker's smile grew, "Oh, yer not huh?"

The older man shook his head, followed by the other four teachers and the bus driver. The students however, said nothing and backed away even more. Leo and Karen had already crawled into the little cargo area but Kathryn and Nick had stopped and watched Tinker be challenged by the only adults obviously left on this field-trip turned nightmare.

"Well, I respect your valiant efforts here but," Tinker looked outside and nudged his head. "it's not gonna be enough." Stepping back, Tinker let Junior in the bus with his growling chainsaw.

The students screamed as Junior brought the chainsaw into the bus driver's head. It was like watching someone smashing a watermelon with a hammer, only with brains and blood. Lots of blood.

Junior turned and started hacking away at the teachers, earning ear-piercing screams from the teenagers. He always enjoyed the sounds of of his victims screams, they brought a wonderful sensation that he hadn't felt since he raped Baby's mother. It was weird that he took such enjoyment out of murdering others but Mama had told him it didn't matter. After all, the job got done so it wasn't like he had let his pleasure get the best of him.

Kathryn and Nick watched in utter fear, it had taken all of Kathryn's will not to join the shrilling screams. Instead, she covered her mouth and looked away as nick cover her head in an attempt to prevent her from hearing the bloodbath. When the chainsaw died down with the sounds of large feet exiting the vehicle, Nick urged Kathryn into the small bunk with himself and the other two.

"Oh my god." she whispered, her voice quivered pathetically as they finally were safely hidden in the small compartment. "Who are these people?"

Tinker happily looked over his younger brother's carnage. If that didn't persuade the kids to obey then he was just going to have to kill them while looking for the little miss Baby had described to him. "Now then, do we have an understandin'?"

All the students nodded their heads, they were afraid of defying the already proven insane man. "Good." Tinker smiled, "Now, get yer asses in the cage." He pointed out the bus door at the moving horse stable he had hooked up the back of his truck for them. He didn't expect them all to fit but he'd shove them all in there anyways.

Kathryn and her friends waited in the small bunker, they heard the other students shuffle their way out of the bus. They waited until they heard the truck's doors open, close, and trunk drive away before emerging from their hiding spot. Nick and Kathryn poked their heads out and the first thing they saw was all the blood and small remnants of body parts of the floor.

Kathryn gasped in horror as she now could see the remains of the adults. Nick groaned in disgust as he climbed out. "God damn."

Karen let out a short scream which was quickly covered by Kathryn. "What the fuck..?!"

"Calm down Karen." Kathryn tried to sooth the blonde, "They might come back."

Karen nodded her head and slowly followed Nick and Leo toward the carnage. Kathryn immediately started rummaging around the bags that were left behind, looking for a cell phone. Her own had died during the early evening so she tried to find another. "You guys got a phone?"

Nick checked his pockets while Leo went over to his backpack to check if his was alive still. "Mine's alive." Leo stated, "And I have some bars too!"

"Thank god." Nick sighed in relief, "Call for help."

Before Leo could dial a number, Kathryn stopped him. "Wait." she said, placing her hand over the phone. "We don't know who we're dealing with, If anything I'm certain that woman at the gas station works with those two so who can we trust?"

"What should we do then?" Leo asked softly, "The only people we can call are too far away."

Kathryn thought about it and shook her head, "No, there is someone we can call."

Brandon continued to try to call Kathryn's cell, but Benny had assumed there was probably no signal wherever she was. Or that her phone had died.

"Are you guys sure you remember the way?" Melissa asked worriedly, "In daylight I'd believe you but at night?"

"All we'd need to find is a gas station," Michelle stated, "then we'll know where we are."

Brandon heaved a heavy sighed of frustration as he hung up for the fifteenth time. He was trying so hard to be optimistic but it was starting to get harder and harder each time he tried to contact his daughter. His phone rang and, without seeing the caller I.D, answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Daddy!_" He sighed in relief as he heard the sounds of Kathryn's voice flood his ears.

"Kathryn, are you okay?" he asked immediately, he didn't care that she lied to him so long as she wasn't in the Sawyers' territory. "Where are you?"

"_Daddy they killed the teachers!_" she cried into the receiver, "_They took everyone away._"

Brandon felt his heart lurched into his throat, "Wh-what do you mean? Kathryn please calm down."

Benny reached his hand out Brandon and said, "Give me the phone."

Brandon handed the phone over to Benny, "Kathryn, it's me Benny."

"_Benny we need you!_" he heard her cry, "_This man with a chainsaw killed the teachers and this other guy took my classmates away to somewhere._"

"Shit." Benny cursed, "Alright, listen to me carefully."

"_Okay,_"

"Those roads are probably being watched by someone so what you need to do is find your way to a gas station called Last Chance. You still with me?"

"_Yeah but what about the woman?_"

While he never had visited Last Chance, he remembered that it was run by that man Michelle had killed years ago. Maybe they replaced him with the little girl. "Kathryn, it's night no one will be there I promise you that okay?"

"_Okay._"

Benny glanced over at Michelle and said, "We'll head over the the gas station and wait for you, if you're not there in five minutes we'll come looking for you."

"_Alright. We'll see you soon I guess._" the phone started beeping and Benny knew it meant that the phone she was using died.

"The phone died." He said, handing Brandon his cellular.

"Where are they?" Michelle asked, "Did she say?"

Benny shook his head, "No but she sounded like they hid on the bus while someone took the other students. She's gonna try to reach the gas station so let's hurry over there."

Kathryn growled as the phone cut out but was also thankful it allowed her to talk to them long enough to get some important details. "We need to get to that gas station we came from."

"What?!" Karen asked, almost believing her friend had hit her head. "Did you forget? That blonde bitch is over there."

Nick shook his head, "It's night, she'd have to have left by now."

Leo nodded in agreement, "Even if she's still there, she'd surely leave before we get there."

"We also need to stay off the road." Kathryn added, "Benny said they would have the roads monitored so we really need to be careful about this."

Nick nodded, "Alright, so we gotta be on stealth mode. Blend with our surroundings." he gave a weird move and two thumbs up, "I can do that."

Karen slapped his head, "First of all, that was so incredibly stupid and secondly, I'm not walking through _that_!" she pointed at the pool of blood in the front of the bus.

Kathryn sneered at crime scene herself, "I don't want to either but we have to get off the bus quietly."

"Well," Leo asked, "why not use the emergency doors?"

"The back one makes a lot of noise." Nick said, " and the one on the roof is asking for us to break a leg."

"Then the side door." Leo stated walking over the the side emergency door, "It's only a small jump."

Nick and the girls had actually forgotten about the third emergency door. "Wow." Nick said as Leo opened the smaller door. "It's right there and I missed it."

Kathryn shook her head and let Karen go after Leo, "I need to grab something first." Hurrying over to where she had sat with Karen and fetched her small drawstring bag. When the teachers had gather emergency gear earlier she had requested for Mr. Ferris to retrieve her bag. Even though she had never anticipated the recent events, she had packed away a hunting knife Benny had given her for her last birthday, about twelve flares given to her by Michelle, and a small booklet on Morse Code. She figure that if something happened to them she could leave a signal of some sort.

"I'm ready." She hopped out of the bus with Leo's help and they made their way toward Last Chance.

Tinker kept the stable he had the remaining teens in locked as he and Junior returned inside the Sawyer house. He had carefully surveyed the female teenagers' faces and none fit Baby's description. Baby would never lie so that made him uneasy as it meant the girl was missing.

"Welcome back." Mama greeted from the kitchen, "Did you get her?"

Tinker leaned against the small island and shook his head, "I think she gave us the slip."

"You've got to be kidding me." Baby had entered the room, having just checked on Tex. The grown man was still carrying his dead wife's body around in their room but news that they possible found his little girl had more happy that he had been in years.

Tinker shook his head, "I checked every girl there, none of look like the girl you saw. She had to have hid from us somehow."

"Shit." Mama cursed softly, "Where could she go?"

Baby thought about it and figured that the girl would go to the gas station, probably to call for help. "Maybe to Last Chance."

Junior grunted in agreement as a young boy, around his early teens, eagerly ran over to him. "Daddy!"

Zeke was Junior's second child, again by rape, and unlike his fair haired sister, he was a fairly splitting image of his father. He was an excitable child and while Mama was glad to have another grandbaby, he had brought some sorrow toward their loss of Lacie and Hunter. Still, they loved him nonetheless.

"Zeke." Baby called to her younger half brother. "Do me a big favor."

"What?" he turned around to face his sister. The two got along but he liked poking at her hot button before doing things for her.

"We need you and Uncle Tex to go to the gas station and see if some stowaways are over there."

He looked at her funny, like she had spoken to him in some dead language, "Why can't you go?"

Baby sighed, she truly hated it when he got this way. "Because, they might recognize me and we're trying to make Uncle Tex happy again."

He gave a huff but nodded, "Only for Uncle Tex."

Tex had sat besides Lacie's corpse, contemplating on how he should greet his now grown up little girl. It had been seventeen, almost eighteen years since he saw his little angel and now, he was quite nervous. She had been raised to a society that didn't know they existed. Raised against cannibalism which they so happily embraced. She wasn't raised a killer like they were.

Since Hunter's kidnapping, Tex had become vicious in his attacks. Before, he had taken his time with teasing his victims but now, it was like all the fun he enjoyed was gone. Now he was almost as vicious as Junior.

"Tex." the sandy haired man looked away from his deceased lover toward the bedroom door to greet his brother Tinker. "We got some news."

"What?" he asked, normally when they said this to him, it meant they hadn't found his daughter and to him, now was no different.

"It seems we got at least one runaway probably heading to the gas station. We need you to get 'em." the raven haired man said, "Take Zeke with you over there to get them will ya?"

Tex nodded, "Alright."

Kathryn and Karen hurried into the gas station while Leo and Nick check for anyone around the place. When they deemed it clear, they joined the girls inside.

"Okay, what do we do here?" Karen asked.

"Benny said to wait here till they get here." Kathryn reminded the blonde. "But, just in case something happens..." Kathryn went outside and strategically placed her flares in a distress signal. She knew better than to light them so she merely placed them accordingly and reentered the shack.

"What'd you do?" Nick asked.

"I have some flares the Michelle gave me." she stated, "I used them to make an SOS."

How are they gonna see them if you don't light them?" Karen asked rudely.

Kathryn whacked her friend's head, "If I lit them then we might draw unwanted attention from those murderers. I put them out there just in case something happens to us before they come for us."

"How will they knew where we are if something happens to us?" Leo asked, sure Kathryn was the smartest girl in school but that didn't mean she didn't possibly have her dumb moments.

Kathryn sighed and explained, "To be honest, we don't know anything about these killers. We are helpless so it's best to do all we can for now."

Nick sighed and propped himself against a counter. He was really afraid of what was going on though his manly status kept him from honestly displaying it. The same was said for Leo, who too was wondering what would be the impending fate of his friends.

"I hope they find a way to get free." Karen sighed softly, "They don't deserve to die."

Kathryn placed her arm around her friend, "No one deserves to die, not even the teachers. We need to get help to them and we'll do that when Benny comes okay?"

The blonde nodded her head a bit, "Alright."

"What kind of sick people are they?" Leo asked, mainly to himself. "Who preys on people like that?"

Nick sat there for a minute, he had heard some tall tales about people in Texas. It was mainly stereotypical stuff but his mother had mentioned to him that his aunt was attacked by cannibals in Texas. _But they died in the explosion..._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I finally got my internet back so now I can update whenever I want! Isn't that awesome! If anyone reading this has seen all the original TCMs, then you know who Nick's aunt is. To be honest, the only TCM I saw was Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning and that was when I was in elementary or just starting middle school. But I did research all the other TMCs so I know what I'm doing to a degree. Also, I would like to thank Wolfie4life for following and favoriting this story!**_


End file.
